marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-92131
Earth-921031, Earth-194111 | Status = Existing | Creators = Mark Edward Edens; Sharon Janis | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 1 | Last = | History = Alternate realities incursions Earth-92131 was affected by other realities on several occasions. It was visited by Bishop from Earth-31393, a dystopian and possible future of Earth-92131. Bishop arrived through a time portal to prevent the assassination of Senator Kelly, in order to alter the devastating future he had witnessed. However, after successfully doing this, the new diverged future had a timeline which was not ideal. It was later visited by Cable from Earth-13393, who arrived to stop Bishop from preventing a plague which had ravaged in his timeline, since doing so would destroy Cable's reality. After researching the X-Men's biography, Cable learned that he could use Wolverine's healing power to create the antibodies needed to preserve his future. Cable therefore saved both his and Bishop's timelines. Diverged was Earth-121893, and the Apocalypse of that reality later entered Earth-92131 to try and create a universe where he ruled unchallenged, but was stopped by the X-Men and Bishop after he escaped from the Axis of Time. Earth-92131 was threatened by the emergence of Spider-Carnage in Earth-98311, who planned to destroy all of reality. However, Spider-Man of Earth-92131 was chosen by the Beyonder to participate in a group of Spider-Men from different timelines to stop Spider-Carnage, and they were successful. Secret Wars Concepts Earth-92131 has similar features of mainstream reality, with the same countries, some of the same historical events such as World War II, as our reality. However, it also contains new features, such as organizations like the espionage agency, S.H.I.E.L.D.. The tradition of using costumed secret identities to fight (or commit) evil exists in this world. Perhaps one of the earliest known examples originated during World War II, with the creation of Captain America. Spider-Man later became another influencial costumed hero in modern times. The X-Men consists of various mutants brought together by Professor X. Crime and evil also exist, with major villains including the mutant overlord Apocalypse and the Kingpin of Crime. In a similar way to mainstream reality, a degree of paranoid fear against mutants exists due to them being a race or even a species (Homo superior or Homo sapiens superior) evolving and meant to replace normal humans. This has caused organizations to form to deal with the problem, who can be divided into three camps: those who seek peaceful coexistence between mutants and normal humans (the X-Men and their affiliated groups), those who seek to control or eliminate humans to give mutants safety or dominance (Magneto and his followers, as well as other mutants such as Apocalypse), and those who seek to regulate or eliminate mutants in favor of humans. The latter often use the robots known as Sentinels as weapons. Characteristics Dimensions Several dimensions coexist simultaneously in Earth-92131. Examples include the very Earth-like dimension in which Spider-Man and the X-Men exist, the home to the evil demon Dormammu, and the dimension of the disgusting Mojo. These don't often affect each other directly, although Dormammu attempted more than once to take over an alternate dimension, and also Mojo crossed paths with the X-Men. Time Much like its mainstream counterpart, a factor of Earth-92131 is the concept of time "branching out" creating new alternate realities when certain important events happen, such as Bishop's Sentinel-dominated future and a reality where Spider-Carnage once existed, born from a cloning process which also occurred in Earth-92131. In several instances including these examples, beings have crossed paths with realities other than their original. | Notes = * Reality in which X-Men: The Animated Series and Spider-Man: The Animated Series occurred, as well as the X-Men '92 Vol 2 comic. *Although X-Men Adventures Vol 1, X-Men Adventures Vol 2, X-Men Adventures Vol 3 and Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 adapted episodes of their respective animated series, they had too many glaring differences from the cartoons to be part of Earth-92131 , and therefore are placed on Earth-TRN566 instead. ** A related series, Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1, told new stories derived from X-Men: The Animated Series but like the above volumes it also diverged from the cartoon, so it is also placed on Earth-TRN566. | Trivia = | Links = }}